It's a Proven Fact
by Osprey17
Summary: James Potter I and Lily Evans Potter. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly Potter. It's a proven fact. Potters fall for redheads.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a random story that I came up with the idea for while eating lasagna. I know, random, right? It's pretty short... Probably only going to be a few chapters. I might make into a longer story later, but I don't know. :P**

**But anyways, I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters. Sadly. *sniff* I only own Cassandra Taylor.**

Potters fall for redheads.

It's a proven fact.

James Potter I and Lily Evans Potter.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly Potter.

But what about the other Potter? Not Albus, but James. Who was his redhead?

"Cass! Wait up!" James called after his best friend.

Cassandra Taylor turned around to face James Potter. Not the first, but the second. She smiled. "Hi, Jamsiepoo! What's up?"

For a second, the jet-black haired boy frowned. But moments later, his face erupted into a wide grin. "Nothing. I was only wondering if you could help me with something," he said.

The redheaded third year rolled her eyes. Normally it wasn't a good thing when James wanted her help. It generally involved a prank of some sort. James Sirius Potter wasn't named after the two greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history for no good reason.

"What's in it for me?" she asked, holding back a grin. Cassandra only hated James's pranks when they were directed at her.

"You get to make Aaron Jones fall face first into a booger pie," he whispered. At this, Cassandra burst out into a fit of giggles. "I'm in," she said back, laughing.

James straightened up and smiled. He could always count on his best friend to help him have a good laugh. His cousin Fred was in detention, so he couldn't prank with him. Yet.

The two friends ran off to the Room of Requirement to plan their prank, laughing their heads off. And while they ran, James Sirius Potter was thinking about how much he liked his friend for who she was. Maybe it was more than just a friendship blossoming right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

"There he is," whispered a quietly-giggling Cass. James grinned and nodded. The two were hiding behind a large bush, watching Aaron Jones talk and flirt with a couple of Ravenclaw girls.

Jones was the heart-throb of the girls in the third year. Well, besides James, of course. But Jones took way more advantage of it. That's why Cass hated him so much. James hated him because... Well, James hated him because Cass hated him.

"You got the booger pie?" Cass turned to James. "Yup," he nodded, and pulled out a tin of boogers, collected from everyone who sneezed within a hundred feet of James. Cass wrinkled her nose. "How in the world did you get so many boogers so fast?" she asked. James gave her a sly smile. "Oh, Cassie, you know me. I've been planning this prank for weeks!"

Cass looked disgusted. "So you've had those boogers in your pocket for a long time?"

"Of course."

"Eew! James Sirius, you're disgusting!" she exclaimed as quietly as possible. But an evil grin sprouted on her face. "All the better to stuff in Jones's face."

James nodded. "Exactly. Look, here he comes now!"

The two fell silent again as Jones strode towards the bush and plopped down, leaning on a nearby tree. Cass stifled a giggle as James levitated the booger pie and placed it strategically so Jones would trip and land in it face first. "Aaron, come on, I have to show you something!" one of the Ravenclaw girls chirped.

Jones stood up and stretched. "Perfect," James breathed. "This way!" the Ravenclaw said, and walked in the direction of the booger pie, narrowly missing it with her foot. Jones followed, but wasn't so lucky. He tripped on a stray root of a tree and fell over. He landed with his face directly in the booger pie.

At this, Cass and James sprinted off, laughing their heads off. They ran into the castle and into the Gryffindor common room. Their laughter eventually died down, but when they looked at each other, they started howling with laughter and rolling around on the floor.

Suddenly, Fred Weasly II walked in to the sight of his two best friends flopped on the floor trying to catch their breath from laughing. He had a strange look on his face. "Hey, Freddie, what's up?" said Cass, still giggling.

Fred just looked at them. "Nothing. What's up with you guys? Did ya finally get together?"

When Fred replied, Cass and James's laughter came to a sudden stop. "_What?__"_ exclaimed James. "What are you talking about?" said Cass.

Fred just shook his head a smiled a little. "Guys, don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about," he said, and walked up to the boys dormitory.

Cass and James just looked at each other. They _did_know what Fred was talking about, they just didn't want to admit it to themselves that the knew. Cass was the first to come out of the faze, and just shrugged and started laughing again.

Hearing Cass's laughter snapped James back to reality, and he started laughing along with her. But he couldn't help but continue to think about the redhead that was his best friend. Not Fred the redhead, Cass the redhead. What if Fred was half-right? What if James really _did_like Cass?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED I HAVENT BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR AAAAAAAGESSSS GAH I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER FROM NOW ON SINCE WINTER BREAK IS COMING UP SOON**

**Also, I hope you like this chapter. :P**

**3 years later**

"James! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" yelled a sixteen year old Cassandra Taylor while rushing through the train station.

James Potter II just rolled his eyes and jogged after her to catch up. "Relax, Cassie, we have plenty of time!" he reassured his best friend, who was chewing on her nails nervously while dragging her trunk behind her.

"You _always_say that, James Sirius," retorted Cassandra. "We almost _missed_the Hogwarts Express altogether last time!"

James then made a point of looking away. "Blame my dad," he said quickly.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. She suddenly brightened. "We're here!" she exclaimed, and rushed through the brick wall.

James shook his head and smiled. You could always count on his redheaded friend to be overly-excited about everything, no matter how small it was.

Walking leisurely through the barrier, he saw a sight that immediately made him turn cold. Cassandra was laughing and talking to Aaron Jones, who she had magically stopped hating in fourth year. James still hated the bloke, although he had no idea why.

"Face it, mate, you're jealous," said a voice behind him. James turned to see his cousin Fred leaning against his trunk and shaking his head sadly. "I. Am. Not. Jealous," huffed James.

Fred just rolled his eyes and stood up straight, stretching his arms above his head. "Ah, don't flatter yourself, Jamsiepoo," he said, yawning. "I've seen the way you look at her."

James could feel his face becoming warmer. He tried to restrain the red color from flowing into his face, but it was no use. "See? You're blushing!" sang Fred, starting to dance around.

"Shut it, Fred! I don't want her to hear!" hissed the black-haired Potter. Fred stopped dancing, but looked smug. "So you _do_admit you like her, then?"

This time, the blush slipped easily into James's cheeks. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"What did you say, mate? I couldn't hear you there," said Fred, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"I said maybe," growled James, gritting his teeth together.

"I TOLD YOU SO, I TOLD YOU SO, I TOLD YOU SO!" sang Fred at the top of his lungs, dancing around again. Thankfully the noise of the train station blocked out his song, but James noticed Cassandra glance towards the two of them and immediately felt his face flush yet again.

"_Shut__up,__Fred!__" _exclaimed an exasperated James.

"Oh, don't worry, Jamsie, I won't tell!" said Fred, giggling like a little girl that had just gotten a new doll. James's redheaded cousin then sauntered off to his girlfriend of two years, Kasey.

James sighed. What had he gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express at the beautiful landscape rushing by as they smoothly chugged along in the rusty red train. She sighed happily. It was finally time for the school year to start! And this year, she had a huge chance with Aaron.

The reason that the redhead had hated Aaron so much was that she didn't want anyone to know she liked him. Especially James. James would _never_ let her hear the end of it. But two years ago, she gave up the act and started acting nicer around him- and stopped James from pranking him into oblivion.

"Hi, Cassie!" a voice spoke from the entrance to the compartment. Cassandra turned towards the sound, and smiled. "Hey, James," she grinned. "Sit down, already. And don't call me Cassie."

Over the past three years, Cassandra had stopped liking the nicknames that James had given her. The only one she liked was Cass, and not many people called her that anymore. So she had just started going by the name Cassandra.

James just rolled his eyes and plopped down next to her, playfully draping an arm around her shoulders. "Oh, but Cassie, I could never call you anything else!" he said in mock devastation. "Yes you can," said Cassandra, rolling her eyes. "Now get off me!"

Her hazel-eyed friend moved his arm away, putting on a fake pout. "But, Cassie..."

"It's Cassandra."

"CASSIE..."

"CASSANDRA."

"CASSIE."

"CASSANDRA."

"CASSIE!"

"NO, CASSANDRA!"

"CASSIE CASSIE CASSIE CASSIE CASSIE CASSIE CASSIE!" James started to shout over and over, actually standing up and dancing around the compartment.

"Okay, okay, fine, you win," groaned Cassandra, not wanting to put up with any more noise. "Yay! You're the best, Cassie!" exclaimed James, throwing his arms around his best friend, squishing her.

"JAMES! Get off me!" screeched Cassandra, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Cassandra... Wait, what's going on?" Cassandra heard the compartment door open and someone spoke. She turned, and froze.

It was Aaron.


	5. Chapter 5

**ACK! Like I've said many times before... IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! D: **

**I've been suuuper busy. And I just wanted to thank my awesome reviewers (if that's what you call people who review :P):_ Jo Gurtrude, lovelikewoe13, Er-my-nee Weasly, and Hawkwish._ I really do love getting reviews :D **

**Now for the story. :)**

Cassandra stared blankly at the tall blond prefect, blushing furiously. "Uh... hi?" she offered nervously, pushing away from James quickly.

Aaron grinned at her and leaned against the doorway of the compartment. "Hi to you, too," he laughed. Cass shyly smiled back at him, her cheeks still tinted a slight pink. Aaron then turned to the other person sitting in the compartment, the hazel-eyed boy with black hair that wasn't looking too happy at that very moment.

"Jones," James said, nodding his head curtly in greeting. "_Potter_," Aaron mocked his tone. Cassandra looked from one to the other, confused. She couldn't understand if something was going on with them. James had told her a while ago that he had stopped hating Jones when she did. Now, looking at the coldness between them, she wasn't so sure.

"Hey, Potter," spoke Aaron, finally. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Can I talk to you?"

James just looked at him. "Okay," he said.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Outside..."

James blinked, then nodded his head dumbly. "Uh... yeah. I knew that," he muttered, then stood and walked outside.

Aaron turned to Cassandra and winked at her. The redhead blushed once again and smiled at him. With that, the blond strolled out the compartment door.

Once outside, James turned around and waited for Jones to emerge from the compartment. As soon as the prefect came out, James felt his throat being held in a vice-like grip. James struggled to breathe, but managed to force out a sentence. "What- do- you- want?" He gasped between breaths.

"What's going on with you and Taylor?" Jones questioned firmly.

Ideally, a person in James's situation probably should have said something like, 'Oh, nothing, actually. We're just friends.' But James Sirius Potter wasn't named after the two greatest pranksters at Hogwarts for nothing. A sinister plan hatched in his mind.

James grinned at the blond and slipped out of his grip. "Nothing much, I guess... We've only been dating for the past year!" he said, holding back a laugh.

Jones's face turned pale. "That's not true," he snarled.

"Oh, but it is," James cackled.

"I- urg!" Jones started to say something, but stalked off.

James smiled to himself. _That went well,_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I'm actually updating it within a decent time! :P I'm a total procrastinator, I've been meaning to post this for a while and never got around to it. **

**And _Jo Gurtrude,_ yes. Yes it is going to come back to bite him in the butt. XD**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D**

Cassandra stood at the compartment door, listening to every word said by Aaron and James. At first she was slightly pleased that Aaron was wondering if she was already taken, but what James said next was the thing that really put her in a bad mood.

"Nothing much, I guess... We've only been _dating_ for the past year!" James's voice sounded clearly through the compartment.

Cassandra wasn't normally the type of person to get really, really, mad- but when she did, it was _not _a good thing to be her enemy. She would do whatever it took to get her revenge.

So when she heard her supposed-to-be best friend telling her crush that they were dating, she got _mad._

"I- urg!" Cassandra heard Aaron exclaim in frustration, and then stomp off.

The redhead burst out of the compartment, green eyes flashing with menace. "_JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?" _she yelled with all the anger she could muster.

James looked stunned. "Y- you heard all that?" he asked nervously.

Cassandra just glared at him.

"Er... Is that a yes?" James offered meekly.

"What do _you _think, James-the-great-who-thinks-he-can-tell-lies-to-his-best-friend's-crush?" spat Cassandra.

James just stared at her. "Y- your... crush?" he stuttered.

"What, didn't you know that? Oh, of course you didn't, because you just told him we were _dating!" _she ranted.

"Cassie, I'm-"

"Don't call me that!" yelled Cassandra, and stormed off to find a different compartment.

James watched her go sadly. He sighed in defeat.

"You could have done better, mate," a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

James turned around to face a smirking Fred Weasly.

"Shut up, Fred," he grumped.

"Never," grinned the redhead.

James rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"You would have done the same."

Fred thought this over for a second. "Okay, you're right," he admitted.

It was James's turn to smirk.

"But seriously, you should go apologize to her."

James just stared at him. "Whazza?"

Fred shook his head. "We have a lot of work to do."

**Yeah, it kind of fails. XP Constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated. :P**


	7. An update

AN UPDATE:

Hey guys :3

Soooooooo I know I haven't been very active on FF. And recently I saw that a bunch of people actually reviewed some of my old stuff so I read it over just to see what it was cause I didn't remember and holy CRAP it sucked. XD But either way, it kind of got me inspired to start writing fanfics again so yeah maybe expect some stuff from me :P

Soyeah.

Imma just go now.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeee :D

Storm out~


End file.
